Pooh Skies
Pooh Skies is the fifth episode of the third season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired on October 6, 1990. Synopsis When Pooh reportedly “breaks the sky”, Pooh and Gopher go up and fix it. Gallery Tigger is a Tigger cow.JPG Tigger is Humpry Dumhry.JPG Plot Christopher Robin is cloud watching with Pooh when rain clouds start to roll in. Pooh does not notice because he is gone. Soon Pooh tries to get honey out of a bee hive with a huge bamboo pole, but instead he knocks an eggshell out of its nest and when it falls down, Pooh believes it is a piece of sky. Claiming Pooh broke the sky with the pole, Pooh and Tigger hold a meeting and they conclude that the sky will fall by dawn. Soon Everyone moves into Gopher's Tunnels. Gopher, who isn’t too thrilled about having house guests for the rest of time, devises a plan to fix the sky and volunteers Pooh to go with him. Gopher builds a huge contraption of ladders, ramps, and stairs up into the clouds, just as it starts to get dark, chilly, and windy. Piglet, Eeyore, Rabbit and Tigger lead an evacuation to Gopher's Tunnels, thinking Pooh and Gopher will die. The two start to climb up the ladder and Pooh rests on a cloud, while Gopher keeps climbing. But under Pooh’s weight the ladder collapses, trapping them in the clouds. The ladder collapses and causes vibrations in the ground and air. At first, the rest of the gang was afraid to leave the tunnels because they thought the sky had fallen. When they emerged, they realized Pooh and Gopher were trapped in the clouds. Soon they came up with a rescue plan(s). Meanwhile, our other two heroes were having an adventure in the clouds. The clouds started to turn black and the air got windy and cold. The sky was about to fall (in reality it was just a thunder storm). Gopher comes up with a plan to release the energy (rain) from the clouds and thus saving the sky. The water falls through the cloud onto the Hundred Acre Wood, scaring the rest of the gang. The thunderstorm ends and the cloud start to break up and drift away, dropping Pooh and Gopher. The gang catches them and later they have a party. Rabbit accidentally knocks down another eggshell and Tigger says Rabbit broke the sky too. Later, Christopher Robin and Pooh are cloud watching again and Christopher Robin explains to Pooh that the “sky” was actually an eggshell. Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit * Eeyore * Gopher * Christopher Robin * Bees (mentioned) Cast Credits Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producer/Supervising Director KEN KESSEL Story Editor BRUCE TALKINGTON Director TERENCE HARRISON Assistant Story Editor CARTER CROCKER Written by CARTER CROCKER MICHELE RIFKIN With the Voice Talents of JOHN FIEDLER KEN SANSOM MICHAEL GOUGH PETER CULLEN TIM HOSKINS JIM CUMMINGS as Winnie the Pooh'' ''and Tigger Assistant Producer PEGGY BECKER Assistant Director ED GHERTNER Storyboard Designers RON CAMPBELL HANK TUCKER Key Layout Design ED GHERTNER Character Design LEONARD SMITH Background Styling PARO HOZUMI Color Stylist JILL STIRDIVANT Supervising Timing Director BOB SHELLHORN Timing Directors CAROLE BEERS JAMES T. WALKER KAREN PETERSON Track Reader SKIP CRAIG Script Coordinator MIRITH SCHILDER Archives Administrator KRISTA BUNN Artwork Coordinator KAREN SILVA Talent Coordinator OLIVIA MINER Post Production Manager SARA DURAN Post Production Supervisor JOSEPH HATHAWAY Post Production Coordinator JEFFREY ARTHUR Production Assistants MICHELLE PAPPLARDO NANCI BATTELLE WADE ZIA NASSIR JOHN ROYER Managing Film Editor RICH HARRISON Supervising Editor CHARLIE KING Editor RICK HINSON Assistant Editors CRAIG PAULSEN DAVID LYNCH Apprentice Editors THOMAS NEEDELL JENNIFER HARRISON Songs Written and Produced by STEVE NELSON Music by STEVE NELSON &''' '''THOM SHARP Animation Production by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION AUSTRALIA Animation Supervisor DALE CASE Animation Directors GAIRDEN COOKE IAN HARROWELL HENRY NEVILLE Layout Director ALEX NICHOLAS Layout Artists YOSH BARRY SCOTT BENNETT ZHIGIANG DING JOHN HILL VICTOR JUY STEVE LYONS MARK MULGREW DAVID SKINNER BUN UNG KEVIN WOTTON Animators ROWEN AVON-SMITH WALLY MICATI TY BOSCO KATHIE O’ROURKE CHRIS BRADLEY KEVIN PEATY ANDREW COLLINS CAROL SEIDL GEOFF COLLINS RICHARD SLAPCZYNSKI DICK DUNN PAULO SANTO ARIEL FERRARI MIKE STAPLETON PETER GARDINER ANDREW SZEMENYEI WARWICK GILBERT MARIA SZEMENYEI GERRY GRABNER STEVEN TAYLOR LIANNE HUGHES STEVEN TRENBIRTH DWAYNE LABBE JEAN TYCH MORRIS LEE KANG-LIN ZHU HELEN McADAM ''' '''Assistant Supervisors JANEY DUNN MICKIE CASSIDY DI RUDDER Background Supervisor BEVERLEY McNAMARA Background Artists BARRY DEAN JERRY LIEW PAUL PATTIE HELLEN STELLE KEN WRIGHT Production Manager DAN FORSTER *. ©1990 The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved Walt Disney Television Distributed by Buena Vista International, Inc. VHS & DVD Releases *This episode was release on the “Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh: Friends Forever” VHS & DVD. *According to one of the trailers for “Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin” Special Edition DVD, this episode was originally planned to be a Bonus short on the DVD. It can be seen on with the Theme Song on VHS and the Bonus short on the DVD is “Winnie the Pooh & the Blustery Day”. *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Volume 8: The Sky’s The Limit VHS *Winnie the Pooh Friendship: Imagine That Christopher Robin Trivia *This whole episode is a parody to the story line of the old folk tale, Chicken Little, before it became a Disney Canonical film. *Christopher Robin tells Pooh that clouds come from a cloud machine. This is wrong. Clouds are made of water or ice. Water or ice travels into the sky within air as water vapor, the gas form of water. Water vapor gets into air mainly by evaporation – some of the liquid water from the ocean, lakes, and rivers turns into water vapor and travels in the air. When air rises in the atmosphere it gets cooler and is under less pressure. When air cools, it’s not able to hold all of the water vapor it once was. Air also can’t hold as much water when air pressure drops. The vapor becomes small water droplets or ice crystals and a cloud is formed. Of course it is possible that Christopher didn't know this yet. *The story Tigger tells Pooh involves Togger reenacting the nursery rhymes Hey Diddle Diddle, Humpty Dumpty, and Little Jack Horner. Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 3 Category:1990 Episodes Category:VHS Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Stubs Category:Book Category:Pooh episode Category:Gopher episode